I Create Envy
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Five years have passed and Gaara, Matsuri, and their young son return home to Sunagakure. Temari isn't exactly thrilled to see them, and neither is Kankuro. *sequel to I Done*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

They were all ready to leave. Gaara was carrying the bags while Matsuri held young Zuko on her shoulders.

"Gaara, are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

"Its quite alright, I have a good handle of these bags." Matsuri sat Zuko down, made a shadow clone to run and play with him while Gaara and her stood and talked.

"Please put those bags down."

"Alright," Gaara replied as he set the bags down, "what is on your mind?"

"Do you remember when we first came to Kirigakure five years ago? We were so young, plus I was pregnant with Zuko..."

"We will be forever indebted to the Mizukage and the people of Kirigakure for their hospitality. I will be indebted to the Tsuchikage for training me and teaching me some powerful Doton jutsus."

"I know."

"How did you know?"

"I sent a shadow clone to make sure that you were okay."

"A Tsuchikage and a Kazekage I mean - - thank you Matsuri. You are thoughtful and wonderful."

"Thank you," Matsuri beamed as she kissed Gaara. Zuko came running towards Matsuri and she scooped him up and hugged him.

"All set to go sweetie?"

"Are we going home mama?"

"Yes Zuko; you, me and papa are going home."

"Sugoi!" Matsuri beamed once more as a tear trickled down her cheek while staring at Zuko, who had Matsuri's face and Gaara's eyes. As they headed home after thanking the villagers and kages, Matsuri was reflecting about how the past five years had gone. The Mizukage was caught by surprise when Gaara and a very pregnant (at the time) Matsuri showed up at her office. She agreed to provide hospitality for them. For the past five years, Gaara and Matsuri stayed in Kirigakure. Gaara was anointed a rank that was near equivalent to "Sannin" and Matsuri learned some basic suiton and doton jutsu from the Mizukage after Zuko was born time permitting. Since she had left Sunagakure, Matsuri trained enough to be a Chunin level ninja without taking the test. Gaara trained with the Tsuchikage when time also permitted. Attacks on Kiri nearly ceased to exist when word got out that Gaara was staying there. It was a smart idea not to attack because who in their right mind would attack a village with _two_ kage-level ninja? Forget the sora-nin because they would simply be melted away by the Mizukage's acid jutsus. Every village got word that Gaara was in Kirigakure, including Suna's new Kazekage, Temari. When she got word, she merely snorted. Temari would not be thrilled that Gaara was returning to Suna because of what she deemed a perceived threat to her power. Since she was named the next Kazekage and since Gaara had left five years ago, she and Kankuro had ruled over Suna with an iron fist of sorts. Temari would be prepared for Gaara's arrival.

* * *

Gaara, Matsuri and Zuko arrive at Sunagakure to a hero's welcome. Gaara looked concerned because the villagers are all crying and sporting bruises on their faces.

"Gaara welcome home, but I cannot let you advance any further." Temari and Kankuro appeared in front of Gaara at the entrance.

"You may advance Matsuri and... what is your name young man?"

"Sabaku no Zuko. Hi Kazekage- bachan!"

"Thank you for letting us pass Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-sama."

"Whatever." Matsuri and Zuko advanced through while Gaara glared at Temari and Kankuro.

"Why will you two not allow me to advance, are we not siblings?"

"We are indeed Gaara; however, Kankuro and I have some concerns as to why you came back."

"There are no angles whatsoever for my return here. Five years ago, I wanted a better life for my wife and then unborn son, which is why I retired and annointed you as the next Kazekage. All I wanted to do is return home to once again be with our people - -"

"LIAR!" Temari's anger made Kankuro and his goons fall back some.

"You want to be the Kazekage again. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO COMPLETE YOUR GOAL!"

"You've changed Temari. Our people are scared and they are not happy. What have you done to them?"

"They needed to obey me and some of them did not obey, hence the punishments."

"Thanks to you, our village's reputation is TARNISHED! What happened to the tough, but kind Temari that we all knew five years ago? You have become a MONSTER!" That literally made Temari's temple veins burst. She attempted to charge at Gaara, but Kankuro and half the goons held her back. A futon bunshin appeared behind Gaara to slice the sand clone in half.

"Don't do this," Gaara said as he reappeared," lets take our fight to the desert. You are coming as well Kankuro. It is obviously that you don't want me or my family here in our village. We will go to the middle of the desert and battle there to see whether or not I can advance. Any interference by your security Temari will result in their deaths." The goons instantly disappeared.

"Now lets go."

* * *

No sooner did they arrive towards the middle of the desert when Kankuro hits Gaara with poisoned kunais. His ultimate defense made sure that he did not get poisoned. Temari and Kankuro were at a disadvantage because both of them are long-range fighters. That fact did not deter Temari, who was behaving like an *Azula.*

"Gaara, you do not need to go on with this!" It was Matsuri holding a hoodied Zuko.

"GET OUT OF HERE WOMAN, THIS IS BETWEEN YOUR HUSBAND AND I!"

"Wind Release: Sonic Whip!" Temari looked at Gaara before doing the jutsu, but *instead decided to hit Matsuri* with the powerful jutsu.

"MATSURI!" Gaara goes to hold her and clean her up a bit. She assures him that its going to be okay, assuring him that she is not seriously hurt. It didn't matter either way to Gaara, who went ape mode anyway, spamming sand at Temari and Kankuro, who easily deflected the sand.

"We are moving farther west, away from Matsuri and Zuko. Follow me!" They reluctantly nod and head further west.

"I don't care how bad you hurt me after all is said and done, but hurting my wife and my young child is both shameful and unforgivable."

"Sand needles!" Gaara knocks Kankuro down with a barrage of needles. Gaara then has his sand lift himself very high up in the air.

"Doton: Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Three doton bunshins appear in the sky with him. Temari smirks about how her wind will cut through his earth jutsus. Gaara has a flashback to when he was training with the Tsuchikage.

"_Why can't you do the technique I finally mastered Tsuchikage-sensei?"_

_"Its simple: if I do that technique, I will die. The amount of chakra needed and the tension the technique brings will be too much for my old bones."_

_"I understand." _Gaara focuses on the present as he instructs his doton clones to get ready. Although he is good at controlling chakra, Gaara needs 3 doton clones to do the technique he learned. He needs the clones to condense chakra to a dark ball. When the dark ball is formed, Gaara is given the ball and two doton clones poof away. The remaining clone goes off somewhere.

"FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE: CHIBAKU TENSEI!" He pushes the ball towards the sand below him. Instantly it seemed all of the sand and earth condensed into a ball, trapping Temari and Kankuro in said ball. They both manage to break out half way. Their bodies from waist below are enclosed in earth and sand.

"What the hell is this Gaara!"

"You trying to kill us?!" The remaining doton clone reappears and bites his thumb to write the symbol of death on Gaara's forehead in blood. Temari and Kankuro look on in horror as they understood what was coming to them.

"Yes. I will not let you guys hurt my people again. *For the sake of Sunagakure's peace, I must eliminate you*"

"Ultimate Offense:" Thousands of balls of sand form.

"SAND LANCES!" Each ball of sand forms into a lance, ala *Lanza del Relampago.* Each sand lance finishes forming and Gaara directs the lances towards the CT ball, which promptly explodes, killing both Temari and Kankuro instantly.

"I will be the Kazekage until my death." Gaara falls from the sky. Matsuri catches him midair and gently places him on the ground. Zuko worriedly looks at his dad.

"Are you okay papa?" Gaara nods that he is, barely conscious.

"Everyone will be okay from now on."

* * *

A/N= **I hope you enjoyed reading I Create Envy. Did you catch any references?**


End file.
